Malchik-brodyaga
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky's story when he encounters our little cardcaptor, whom inspired her for the Valentine's Day. Song: Malchik-brodyaga from Andrei Gubin


Yuri Plisetsky just walked over and over it. He seemed to be very interested over something around. For a Russian, he just wanted to set it down and calmed it. No problem. Today, he had done his deal with Christophe.

Of course that.

And in that case so, Yuri P. just went on and on. Geez. He opened the door where he was trying to melt something down for a while.

"Есть ли еще что-нибудь?" ( _Is there anything else?_ )

Suddenly, someone entered in. A girl! And she is younger than him. Yuri P. is 15, but she is just 10. Yurio looked down and he was surprised about it.

"Who are you?"

"Sakura-san. My name is … Sakura-chan." She is small, but a bit confused. Yuri Plisetsky didn't understand, but he decided to reveal a little of his identity: "Yuri. My name is Yuri."

But his shirt might not hold himself in secret for long. Sakura just looked on, she believed the person she met, must be a famous one. Yuri tried to hide his identity first, but then, he told:

"Someday you will. Now, what's your concern?"

She smiled: "Well, …" But since she was too shy, she could only show up a photo of a boy. A boy whom she had been in love for a sudden reason. Yuri Plisetsky read a bit, and then, he smiled:

"I guess …"

…

…

…

Everything turned around, it came dark and then, the fires burned! Sakura was too surprised as well, but as Yurio had told, suddenly, a gang of people appeared. Then so?

…

…

 _Music on!_

It blew with the cheerful reason of their spirits. First, Yuri Plisetsky played his guitar. It came slow and then it went faster. The gang, behind him, played rock music and one of them trumpeted the music. Yuri Plisetsky closed his eyes and then he looked up back to Sakura's memory. What a surprise!

"Love it!"

And so he began.

"Пусть опять дожди и холодный ветер,

Он уходит прочь от тепла и света...

Не спеши, постой, погоди немного!

Но зовет его дальняя дорога."

( _Let there be again rain and cold wind,_

 _He's walking away from the warmth and light..._

 _Take your time, hold on, wait a little!_

 _But the long road is calling him._ )

 _Yuri Plisetsky locked on_. And so, a boy, wearing like a cardcaptor, ran on the road. He was going and looking for something different. He first looked on, with a belief he would do anything. He didn't need the second person.

Long journey right?

He wondered he would do it by himself only.

He showed no hesitate on making decision. Thus this made him strong. In reality, it was good for him in natural. He still ran on it.

 _As Yuri Plisetsky looked on the boy, he moved his feet, and turned around …_

…

"Что же ты ищешь, мальчик-бродяга,

В этой забытой Богом стране?

Что же тебя снова манит куда-то,

Что ты так ясно видел во сне?"

( _What are you looking for, little boy - wanderer,_

 _In this Godforsaken land?_

 _What is it that keeps beckoning you somewhere,_

 _What did you see in your vivid dream?_ )

He is just the lone boy. A small boy, but he grows elder than age. He believed on it. And he carried on his job and flew on the sky. She met him and she was surprised as well.

He attacked with his card.

She assisted him with some jealous.

And he felt the same too.

With a childish dream though.

It was … great then. Hahahahahahaha … interesting.

…

"А куда идет, он и сам не знает, -

Видно уж судьба выпала такая...

Может, все же есть мир мечтаний зыбких,

Может, кто-то ждет и его улыбки?"

( _And where he's going, he don't even know,-_

 _Looks like that's just his fate..._

 _Maybe, there really is a world of fleeting dreams,_

 _Maybe, there is someone waiting for his smile?_ )

…

He was still going then. He walked on and on. He went on a believed journey. He still held with his cards.

His wanted to be the best then. A great dream and a typical person who wanted to show that he could handle everything.

 _Yuri Plisetsky took on guitar and played even faster …_

They still played with it. Li felt somewhat different and he was wondering, was he different?

She was waiting him. She knew it. She found that he was not doing just for one. Might be, he had changed then? She wondered it. She knew him or, he knew her more? Smile?

Yas? Might be …

"Что же ты ищешь, мальчик-бродяга,

В этой забытой Богом стране?

Что же тебя снова манит куда-то,

Что ты так ясно видел во сне?"

( _What are you looking for, little boy - wanderer,_

 _In this Godforsaken land?_

 _What is it that keeps beckoning you somewhere,_

 _What did you see in your vivid dream?_ )

Again!

He is just the lone boy. A small boy, but he grows elder than age. He believed on it. And he carried on his job and flew on the sky. She met him and she was surprised as well.

He attacked with his card.

She assisted him with some jealous.

And he felt the same too.

With a childish dream though.

It was … great then. And this time, she decided to always stand with him in any course. Romantic!

…

…

 _Yuri Plisetsky and his gang played again. Someone like Chris smashed the table, making noise. The other like Georgi stunned the role there. Really? Rock on!_

In a silent moment, the boy just captured the other lost targets. But seemed like he really felt that, the girl …

She was already, wait, she wanted to confess, right? Definitely he had the answer.

…

…

…

…

…

"Но пока горит огонек надежды,

Нет конца пути для него, как прежде.

Значит - снова дождь и знакомый ветер

И опять один он на целом свете."

( _But light of hope is there still burning,_

 _There is no end to his path, like before._

 _Which means - again rain and acquainted wind_

 _And again he's alone in the whole world._ )

…

The boy and the girl.

He kissed on her check, before he left away.

Alone again. Now, the boy, the little boy, continued his capturing mission of a cardcaptor wizard. He was doing it and still on his mission over it. It was for his duty, though.

He still believes so. And so on …

…

…

…

…

…

 _Yurio and the gang boomed!_

"Что же ты ищешь, мальчик-бродяга,

В этой забытой Богом стране?

Что же тебя снова манит куда-то,

Что ты так ясно видел во сне?"

( _What are you looking for, little boy - wanderer,_

 _In this Godforsaken land?_

 _What is it that keeps beckoning you somewhere,_

 _What did you see in your vivid dream?_ )

 _Yuri Plisetsky continued to dance over, and he loved it!_

The time, little Sakura-chan would know where to go. She got promised from him. The boy, the boy, he was a true wanderer.

In a land of dream. He was still that. And is still like that. A dream boy.

…

…

…

…

…

A dream boy …

…

…

…

…

…

 _End …_

…

And so, suddenly, Sakura looked on. It was the him. Sakura's tears went from her eyes. Yuri Plisetsky, while kept the guitar and looked on, had soon realized the reason.

"Oh … young love."

Sakura, she cried a lot to see him. She yelled.

One word:

"SYAORAN!"

It was inside a small Shinto temple, and the boy finally appeared. He just smiled toward her. And she was happy to see him.

For Yuri Plisetsky, it sound like a happy ending, right?

And this made Yurio feel okay. He smiled. Finally, the wanderer boy, also found the place with the girl he wanted to see …


End file.
